The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration is the tenth film in the Land Before Time series. Plot In this film, Littlefoot and other longnecks have strange dreams. One day, all the longnecks instinctively know that they should go somewhere. Littlefoot and his grandmother and grandfather go to the journey like all other longnecks, leaving the other races behind. Cera, Petrie, Spike, and Ducky with the gang (Littlefoot's friends) are missing Littlefoot, so they go on a voyage to find him. After a few days of voyage they became friends with one longneck and continue their quest to find Littlefoot with him. Meanwhile Littlefoot and most of the longnecks come to a meteoric crater, which they believe is the culmination of their journey. Here, Littlefoot meets his father, Bron, for the first time in his life! However, the sire is not alone. Since parting from his (now deceased) mate, he has become guardian to another Apatosaur, Shorty. Littlefoot and Shorty are not friends, because Littlefoot's dad is spending more time with Littlefoot and less with him. One dawn Shorty tries to leave crater and go far away. Littlefoot stops him and convinces him to rejoin the migration. At this point, Littlefoot's friends come upon him. They are attacked by Sharpteeth, but soon every herbivore is there to defend them. A meteorite falls into the Crater, causing the longnecks to break up and go home. Littlefoot and his father separate, knowing one another's true places. Voice cast *John Ingle .... Narrator/Cera's Dad (voice) *Alec Medlock .... Littlefoot (voice) *Kenneth Mars .... Grandpa (voice) *Miriam Flynn .... Grandma (voice) *Aria Noelle Curzon .... Ducky (voice) *Jeff Bennett .... Petrie (voice) *Rob Paulsen .... Spike (voice) *Anndi McAfee .... Cera (voice) *Brandon Michael DePaul .... Shorty (voice) (as Brandon Michael DePaul) *James Garner .... Pat (voice) *Bernadette Peters .... Sue (voice) *Kiefer Sutherland .... Bron (voice) *Pete Sepenuk .... Sharpteeth/Belly Dragger (voice) Songs The songs are written by Michelle Bourman and Amanda McBroom. The end credit song, Best of Friends, is performed by Olivia Newton-John. *Adventuring *Me and My Dad *Best of Friends Olivia Newton-John version can be heard in the end credits Chapters # Main Titles/Sleep Story # Can't Catch Me # Feeling Restless # Adventuring # The Journey Begins # Loyal Followers # All Mixed Up # Icky Gooey Place # The Lookout # Snoring Boulder # Like Father, Like Son # A Kind Offer # Bron's Story # Me and My Dad # Saving the World # Families Old and New # Sharpteeth # Something Wonderful # Bestest Friend # Home/End Titles Trivia *Mo makes a cameo appearance as the icthyosaur jumping out of the water during the song "Adventuring". *This was the second Land Before Time film to contain more than three songs. *This was the only Land Before Time film in which Alec Medlock provided Littlefoot's voice. *It is revealed in this movie that Bron used to be called "Littlefoot" when he was a kid. So Littlefoot inherited his dad's nickname as a real name. *It is paired with Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, and Beethoven's 5th. External links 10 Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:2003 films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Films without Humans Category:Universal Studios Home Video Category:2003 direct-to-video films Category:2003 animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Films with one vocal credit song